


Of the Gods and Their Avatars: Heroes and Martyrs

by Vera_lemur



Series: Of Gods, Heroes, and Children [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Hero Class Titles, Series Creation Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_lemur/pseuds/Vera_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN THE BEGINNING...      Well, you'll have to read to find out.</p><p>I'm totally taking Hussie's canon universe and taking it from a whole new angle. I'm also blatantly re-aligning some of the aspect pairs to suit the story, but DON'T WORRY, I back up my choices. Sorry, no frog universe in this story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Gods and Their Avatars: Heroes and Martyrs

**Author's Note:**

> This story reads as though it is being told by an elder passing on a history orally to the next generations. This is that intention and I hope that comes across well.
> 
> Because the gods are literally named things like Time and Light, I have taken great pains to differentiate them from the time of day and light of a candle through capitalization. Please take note of this, otherwise, it makes the reading a tad more tricky.

Which existed first? Light? Or Darkness?

No matter which answer is given, both are wrong. What was first, before light could cast its shadow and darkness could gather to allow light to shine, there was nothing.

There was Void.

Void stretched on and on and it was alone. It was alone for so long and it didn't even know how long because Time hadn't come to be yet but it was starting to become as Void realized it's loneliness. Void longed for company, something to fill the nothing, and within itself it gave birth to two things.

The first of these two things split into two nearly immediately, because now that there were things there was now Space for them to be, as well as Time to mark their beginning. Neither noticed what fell from them as they turned to each other and were happy for not only their own births, but the birth of their other half.

The second of the two things born of Void started to crack and split as well, but seemed to cling to it's two halves, as though not wanting to separate. The splitting was prolonged, not as clean as with Space and Time and when Light and Darkness finally separated, there fell from them a large fragment.

Light and Darkness clung to one another, trying to become one again as they never again would be, and they watched what broke from them fall and break further still.

What had fallen from Light and Darkness was Life. Life cried out as it broke and five pieces fell away from it. Weak and hurt from it's breaking, it didn't look like Life would carry on for very long. As it happens, Life was saved by what had fallen away from Time and Space. Breath moved to Life and used it's own essence to sustain the weakened Life. The largest breaking off of Life, which Breath thought might split into it's own twin set lay quiet. Soon the two were surrounded by the fragments that had fallen away from Life. Hope and Rage looked on in worry as Life struggled to continue on. Heart and Mind embraced, none wanted to lose one of their number so soon, least of all one whom they had been born from.

But Hope stepped forward and reassured them that all would be well, as Rage chastised hope for not being able to offer anything more than pretty words. Heart watched in wonder at how easily the two understood each other, even for twins, especially for being so opposite. Rage went on to chastise Mind and Heart, that while they were so concerned about Life, whom Breath was obviously sustaining just fine, (and indirectly giving the proof that Hope's words lacked) that they might be more concerned about Blood, whom looked even less likely to survive their splitting. The sixth of their number, they who had fragmented from the splitting of Light and Darkness: Blood lay quiet, and it seemed as though they would lose one of their number after all, because after Heart entreated Breath to also save Blood, Breath claimed that it would be too much for it to save both Life and Blood.

Hope understood that the four of them were insufficient to wake Blood. Life might have done it, but Life itself was weak and Breath could not save both. Insensate, Rage called to Light and Darkness, demanding that they take responsibility for what they had given birth to and save Blood. Light and Darkness wept because it was not in their power to do this, any ability they might have had to save Blood was in Life, who was not strong enough for the task.

Mind pleaded to Void, who was the origin of them all to save Blood, but Void could not. Void did not even know how it had given birth to Time and Space and Light and Darkness in the first place. It wasn't sure how to duplicate the phenomenon, nor how to alter it in such a way that might save Blood.

Hope went to Time and Space. Hope spoke of how a result of the splitting of Time and Space had begotten Breath, which had saved Life. Perhaps something of Time and Space could save Blood as well. Time was insistent that these new creations solve their own problem, but Space protested, claiming that Time could in fact, save Blood. Time told Hope to have Life do it, stating that asking them would come at too high a cost, Space looked distressed. Hope insisted that Life could do it if Life were not so weak from the splitting. Time refused again, stating that the cost would be too great. Hope begged Time to please save Blood, assuring Time that they could bear any cost.Time told Hope to have Breath help Life wake Blood, and to not ask for what Hope couldn’t understand. Hope screamed in frustration and took both Time and Space to where Blood lay.

Time was dismayed as it went, because only Time and maybe Space understood what Hope was asking for. Life moved to Time, supported by Breath and implored Time to save Blood. Breath too chimed in, and Time relented sadly.

It was Life that was the direct origin of Blood, and as such Life would pay the brunt of the price, along with Blood itself. Life agreed, and Time was saddened, it might have been better if Life had refused and allowed Blood to end, it thought.

Even if Time was the only one who could do anything to save Blood, it could not do it alone. Time turned to Life and gave it an end. With this sacrifice of Life, Time took dominion over Blood, using it as a means of Life's end. With Time supporting it, Blood woke, and knew that it would never truly be the same as it's siblings whom were all fragmented from Life. Life cried blood and this time when they rejoiced in the revival of one of their number it was subdued, bittersweet.

Void looked on and understood that when Life finally ended, it would join, not Light and Darkness who birthed it, but Void whom they all fell from. Never again would Void be alone, not until the day that even nothing comes to an end.

~

After Life and Blood were saved there was a time when all twelve merely existed and nothing else. It was Light and Darkness that were the first to create something. Gathering themselves together they flung their power out and made the stars. Excited, Space made a place for the stars to gather, roam and dance across, then the stars finally settled, save a few. Light and Darkness were pleased with what they made and looked at their stars, but Space was not ready to stop. Space had made something and it wished to make more.

Space gathered in what little was in the universe and made the first beginning. So pleased was Space at this beginning that Space made many many more. The beginnings gravitated around the stars, and Life became intrigued.

Life had a harder time creating than any of the others, Life was still weak, and might always need Breath for support. Life created the first creatures, but they were simple and weak and they did not survive. Life cried blood, which was another result of Time's price and tried again, but again what was created did not live long. Mind suggested a different beginning, and this time the life lasted longer, and Life was glad. It took trial and error, it took attempt after attempt, but eventually Life learned how to pick beginnings that were good distances from Light and Darkness' stars, and how to use what resources were on Space's beginnings as a means to help the life it created to flourish and grow.

Life was happy but Mind was sad. This life, though flourishing, didn't know where it had come from, and could not muster any curiosity to ask.

Life tried again, and eventually the life on the beginning grew to the point where they did wonder where they had come from, and Life cried out that it had been their origins, but none could hear nor understand.

Life cried blood again, and tried again, and again and again. With Life's creations living and ending, Time sent Blood out to bring forth the ends that were the price that Life had paid for Blood's existence. The dead were gathered into Void's embrace, and Void began to wonder who would be left at the end, Time, or Void? Void had a feeling that Time already knew the answer, but didn't want to ask.

With their minds grown enough that they could wonder where they came from, Life's creations began to ask questions of their elders, questions their elders didn't know the answers to, but tried to answer all the same. They called the twelve first ones “Gods,” the beginning that they stood on was called a “planet,” and Void where they went after their lives ended was called “Death”. Darkness was called “Doom” sometimes, and Breath became “Wind” on occasion. They didn't always include all the twelve gods, sometimes creating too many, others to few.

Still, these life forms thought of the Gods, and a strange thing started to happen, with their faith and worship of their creators, the twelve began to become stronger. They also began to reflect their worshipers.

Time was called “Father Time” on some worlds, and found that when visiting such a world, Time began to take on this identity, it became he, and he became an old man. True, the God was not bound in any way by this perception, it still found the idea of assuming an identity, male, female and otherwise depending on the planet, to be fun.

Light held one of the bigger followings. The stars, though the creations of both Light and Darkness were credited only to light, as were the Stars that each planet gravitated around. Each Sun was worshiped as it's own god, and that gave power to both Light and Darkness. These two found themselves in constant flux with one another. If Light was male, Darkness was female, and so held true of the reverse. It didn't matter to these if they were on a world that perceived them otherwise, they chose to reflect one another.

Life's following was largest by far, and was most usually interpreted as female, though she wasn't sure why. Still each and every life form that could wonder at it's own beginning was grateful for it. Life was praised, worshiped, called upon to protect births, sustain the sick, heal the injured, revive the dead. Life wished and wished it could do all of these things but even with the lives of all the worshipers singing praise of Life, Life could never be strong enough to answer every prayer, as Breath had to constantly remind Life.

Besides, commented Rage, if they cannot even hear our voices, why should you trouble yourself over much about them? To which Hope gently stated that one day maybe the creations of Life would hear and be heard equally. To this Rage had no reply.

Finally it was Heart that wondered if it wasn't a problem with their brains and ears that kept life from hearing them. Heart moved from beginning to beginning, attempting to imbue life with it's own Godly essence, with a soul.

Finally, success. Someone heard what Heart had to say.

Heart was overjoyed, and told everything to this, the first life form that had heard it's voice. Heart poured out everything to this life form, imbuing it perhaps more than Heart originally intended, and this life form became the first Avatar of the Gods. This Voice of Heart traveled it's beginning, it's planet, and proclaimed the words of the Gods. This Voice went to the holy places and told the true stories of the beginnings, and when those who would decry the Voice as a heretic, Heart's influence within the Avatar always swayed them, even if some were too proud or ashamed to admit it aloud.

At seeing Heart's success, the others moved to certain life forms and touched them with their essence, as Heart did. Avatars of the twelve Gods sprang up on this beginning, then on other beginnings. The universe, as one avatar called it, was wonderfully full of life and happiness. It was found out, after the first Avatar finally lived out it's life and it's time had drawn to a close, that those touched by the Gods did not return to Void, but the God whom had favored them. The warmth of the first avatar's soul within Heart made Heart so happy that for the first time it understood how alone Void must have felt before all of them had come to be born. It had not known it was so alone until it wasn't any longer.

Then the planet of the first avatar used the gifts and knowledge of it's avatars and set to the stars, Space was overjoyed, until the intent of these spaceships was finally made clear.

The invasion of the Troll Imperial Fleet across the cosmos began.

Avatars from other planets saw these invaders from the skies and led their armies against them. These were the first Heroes, who soon became the first Martyrs. These armies saw without understanding the other side, and fought all for the ambition of the Empress of the Trolls, though not all knew it.

Hope tried to end the fighting, but each of Hope's avatars were either ignored or put to the front lines as an asset of war. Mind's avatars did little better and Rage could make no positive influence on the situation and so made no new avatars once the war began to lose taste with him.

Life wept blood for the loss of it's creations. Nothing the Gods attempted to do to help the invaded planets seemed to do much good, and the death toll kept rising. Breath feared this would be the end of all creations.

It was Blood who had thought to turn not to the invaded army, but to the invading army. Blood picked out a truly average young troll and imbued him with so much of Blood's essence none had seen the like of this avatar since the first Voice of Heart. The blood of this troll burned bright red as was the color of the human race, whose planet the Imperial Flagship was now invading. Becoming the Voice of Blood, the young troll stood before his fellows and rebuked them with a voice literally tinged with the power of Blood itself.

Through this troll avatar the Gods chastised every troll for the atrocities committed by their race. Many of the soldiers threw down their arms in shame when they realized that the Gods they had been killing in the name of, were the same Gods that the ones they had killed worshiped. The avatar quickly turned his attention to the Empress of all Trolls, admonishing her for her misdeeds against her patron god, Life. Whom every Empress swears to when she takes charge of every life of every troll. The Empress called to have the Avatar executed, but no soldier moved. Her army was struck still, demoralized.

The whole of the Troll Imperial Fleet was forced to land on the nearest planets, and the Gods extracted the price of war.

Life, distraught from all the killing and loss turned angry bloodstained eyes on the Troll race and proclaimed them too dangerous to breed so easily and so freely. Life did then change the very nature of trolls, making it so they could not give birth to their own young, but must utilize another creature for the purpose.

Heart was of an opinion with Life and in penance for their sins fractured the heart of each troll, making their interpersonal relationships more convoluted, leaving a deliberate space in their hearts for one who might temper their violence.

Light turned the eyes of every troll sensitive to the light of the sun, so they might hang their heads in the light of day. On some planets, forcing them to become nocturnal.

Hope saw what terrible sadness had been wrought from those who could not understand one another and gave to all the creations whom could speak to the gods a common language, in hopes that communication would keep this tragedy from repeating.

Darkness, called Doom by Trolls, lived up to it's monicker, cursing all trolls to relive the horrors of their violence in their sleep that they must take special precautions in order to rest fully and safely.

But it was not the soldiers whom the true wrath of the Gods was directed at, after all, a soldier follows orders by nature. It is the leaders whom decide, plan and execute the true horrors of war. To the head of the army, an acolyte of Rage himself, did Rage appear in a vision. The troll saw it's patron god and bellowed praise to Rage, welcoming it to fill the hearts of his troops to do mighty wicked service unto it's name. Rage, disgusted with this devotee, stripped the presence of rage from the troll from then on. Careful of it's own temper, Rage kept it's curse to just this.

Breath was not so restrained. Breath laid the brunt of it's blame at the leaders of the Troll race, the so called 'high bloods.' To the Aquatic rulers of the Troll race, the sea dwellers, breath stripped these of their ability to breathe air and banished them to the depths of the seas. Additionally, Breath coaxed the violent indigo blooded trolls to the coastlines where there was a plant there which they were taught to inhale the smoke of and ride the high it gave them.

Mind reached into the minds of every troll and removed all knowledge of space travel and removed the memories of the trolls being foreign invaders from the minds of all life. While it did this, Space took away the vessels that the trolls traveled on once each was emptied. Never again would the troll empire take to the stars, now they would have to make do with the pockets of their race spread across the planets. Those not on the Troll home-world would never see it again, or remember it at all.

Time turned time back, back to simpler times so there would be many generations before such technologies like space travel would manifest again, hopefully this time with a more peaceful ambition.

Void could think of no curse to equal what had been done, and so held it's sadness to itself, the only god to take no action at the end of the Troll War.

Which left Blood to pick up the pieces of the worlds that the wrath of it's siblings had left behind. Seeing as how a majority of the violent high bloods had ended up with the Imperial Flagship of Earth, this planet held the highest concentration of troll threats that needed tending. On most other planets, once the few sea dwellers were banished to the sea and the small groups of indigo bloods made their way to the coasts and the sweet scent on the air they followed, the lower blooded trolls were much less inclined to start violence when it was clear that the blue bloods were clearly the minority.

Earth was the major concern. The Empress of Trolls with her head underwater swam, cursing the gods and a sizable citizenship of sea dwellers joining their voices with hers. Sea dwellers had long life, and with it, long memories, so Blood gave his avatar long life, explaining his duties as newly appointed peacekeeper between the two races, and the many punishments placed on the trolls. The avatar's longevity was a necessity, Blood insisted, because all of troll kind would need someone who would be old enough to remember the time of war, and the times before it. The cost of violence, and of peace. Blood charged its Voice with creating fair and equal treatment policies for both races. Blood decreed that the war would NOT begin again. The Voice of Blood nodded his acceptance of Blood's decrees, even if he had not the slightest idea how to begin to fulfill them.

The End of the Beginning


End file.
